Zeke Valconi and the Half-Bloods and the Sea of Bronze
Information Characters: Zeke Valconi (Son of Poseidon and main character of the story) Ella Poper (Daughter of Aphrodite and lover of Zeke) Theseus McStarius (Son of Hermes) Alexandra Poppolion (Satyr and has a crush on Zeke) Nick Valconi (Son of Morpheus and brother to Zeke) James Knight (Son of Hades and hates Zeke) Samuel Tsunami (Son of Nemesis and will get his revenge on Zeke, (You'll find out)) Jordan Tempestas (Son of Poseidon and friend of Zeke) Michael Tempestas (Son of Poseidon and brother of Jordan) Plot Zeke Valconi is the new memeber of Cabin 3. He is the son of Poseidon and immediatly he learns that he has to leave for a dangerous quest. To cross the Sea of Bronze. He could bring 5 quest members. If he can't cross the Sea of Bronze the gods will break up. If he does the gods stay. What will happen? Will the gods make or break? CHAPTER 1- My School Trip Look, being a half-blood sounds like fun, but trust me it is not! I am Zeke Valconi, and I'm 12 years old. My life's been a wreck all along, my whole life, this is about my fourteenth school I'm in, it's a school for troubled kids, like me. Well, this is it, here we go. It all started when I, was sitting with my best and my only friend, Alexandra, she liked to me called Alex, so I did. She had like this weird thing with me, she stared at me more, than she talked to me. It's pretty awkard when your friend does that. Well, anyways. On the trip on the school bus, the kids at: "Yancy Academy," where all following their "leader," Ashley Freakoli, or as I like to call her, Ashley the Freak. Well, where was I, oh yeah. They were laughing and giggling while pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to look away, but it was pretty hard. I kept looking back, making Alex a little nervous. She broke the silence that we had and said: "So, what's up?," I replied with a stupid comment "Huh, yeah, yeah, sure go ahead," "What?" She asked me. "What?" I repeated looking at her. "How are you?" She asked me once again. "Fine, fine, how are you?" I said, speaking over the laughing and giggling. "Good," she said giving me a little smile. "OKAY!" A voice from the front said, it was our teacher Mrs. Mallios. "Get up, little freaksssssss," she added with a little smirk as she looked at me. I swalloed. "You alright?" Alex asked me. "Huh? Yeah perfect, fine, yeah," I replied. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my MP3 put in my headphones and played my first song. I got up and walked out of the school bus, the sun shining a little too bright in my face. I put on my sunglasses and walked away, and sat beside my favorite teacher, Mr. Bruni, a guy in a motorized wheelchair. "Hi, Zeke," he said to me, with his comforting voice. "Hi sir," I said a little grumpy. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "Oh nothing," I sighed. "I'll just go, leave you to eat your lunch," I added. "Okay, Zeke, have a nice trip, see you inside the mueseum." "Yeah, see you inside," I whispered to myself. I'm no physic but I knew something bad was going to happen on this trip. Something worse, then my thoughts. CHAPTER 2- Have a nice trip? See you next in the Underworld! I sighed. I took a bite out of my sandwich and flipped to the next song. Just then Alexandra walked over, well stumbled over. She had a leg disorder. "Hi," she said nervously. She always talked like that near me. "'Sup," I replied. "Nothin' much. You?" She replied. I opened my mouth to speak but Mrs. Mallios yelled, "ZEKE VALCONI! GET HERE THIS INSSSSSSTANT!" I didn't know what to reply with and I wanted to get out of this...awkward position with Alexandra. So I said, "Coming Mrs! Sorry Alex," I added. I bolted up the stairs. "Yes Miss?" "Come in here thisssss insssstant!" She said walking away, her slither added in. Whenever she walked she slithered like a snake. "So, what can I dooo-?" I said just before I noticed, her legs were gone and a long snake tail thing was crawling up the wall. "What the...?" "YOU SSSSSSHALL NOT ENTER THE SSSSEA OF BRONZZE!" She said hissing. "Sea of what?" I said confused. Just then her skin fell off. "WHAT THE FUZZ?" From the glimpse that I saw she had yellow snake like eyes. I had read about those. She was a... "BASILISK!" They could paralize you if you looked from reflection. Stare at them fully, you die. "This was a school trip!" I said aloud. I heard Mr. Bruni's voice from a distance. "Zeke use the swiss army knife!" I caught something flying in the air. A swiss army knife. On the handle was a craving in Ancient Greek. I had translated it to mprounztos. The Basilisk lunged at me. I did the only thing that seemed right. Flipped it. A huge bronze trident grew in my right hand. Mprounztos was still carved in. I stabbed the Basilisk in what I think was the eye. I opened my eyes daringly and in a relief I was right. I lunged up with the trident and stabbed it through the jaw. I was losing it's balance, about to fall on top of me when it turned to dust. Golden dust. It fell all over me. "Yuck!" I said. "Krion, we need to take him," Alex sunndelly appeared. "It's to dangerous," Mr. Bruni replied. "Take me where," I said flipping the swiss army knife back. I shoved it in my pocket and ran up to Mr. Bruni and Alex. "I demand you tell me!" Like everyone at the school they completly ignored me. "Not now, he's too young!" "Oh please, we have a seven year old there." "True, Zeke, get back on the bus... now. I'll catch up with you two." I didn't question it, I ran to the bus. CHAPTER 3- I am taken to a Camp. It was an awkward moment when me and Alex where in the car. More coming soon. ' Category:Stories Category:Zeke Valconi